Ms Birds Hell
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: Its a funnly story I made up for my friends. Rated M for safety
1. I don't need help

**Ms. Bird's Hell**

_I don't own any of the recognizable characters, but I own the ones you don't recognize._

**Ms. Bird's Hell**

**Chapter 1: I don't need help**

**o.0.o Olivia's POV o.0.o**

Another damn day in Bird's class, God I hate her. Her voice is so shrill, like nails on a chalkboard. Her name fits her appearance, her nose and her bright red hair makes her look like a canary. She goes on and on and never shuts up. God, its so hot in here, I'm wearing a turtleneck and a big jacket to hide the bruises, she beat me again, my mom. She told me she hated me when she was drunk, and beat the shit outta me. I'm sitting in my usual seat, closest to the door, which thank God is in the back of the room, and George Huang is sitting next to me, as usual, the little nerd, gazing at me, all googly eyed. Then there's the "Troublesome Trio" AKA Wynona Smucker, Franchesca Di'Gormio, and Stephanie Opal, who sit DIRECTLY in front of me and insist on talking ALL period. Elliot Stabler, the freshman hottie, sits next to Stephanie Opal. She passes him a note, he reads it, writes back, and then passes it back to her; she reads it and passes it back to me. I was shocked… I'd never gotten a not before… I opened it and it read:

Hey Hottie,

Lol. So, you got a crush on anyone??

Love always, Steph.

Dear Steph,

Yeah, I have a crush, on Liv. I bet you thought it was you huh? Well… always remember this…. Looks aren't everything.

Love, El.

I looked over at Elliot and he smiled possibly the biggest smile I've ever seen him smile. The bell finally rang. I rushed to get out, but the trio stopped me.

Stephanie: What the hell did you do to Elliot?

Olivia: What… Oh, the note?

Wynona: Duh!

Olivia: I didn't do anything I swear.

Franchesca: Come with us… we have a surprise.

Olivia: We have to get to Seymour's class.

Wynona: Baldy can wait. Just come along.

They pulled me by the arm and I winced… they didn't seem to care. We reached the bathroom, put me in a stall and locked it. They passed me in clothes.

Olivia: I can't.

Stephanie: Just put them on.

Olivia: Can I at least have a sweatshirt.

Wynona: We don't wear those. Come on out.

Olivia: No.

Franchesca took a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock. I rushed to cover them up.

Franchesca: Might as well come out now.

I walked out timidly. Stephanie and Wynona's jaws dropped.

Wynona: What happened? Who hurt you?

Olivia: Nothing. Nobody.

Franchesca: That's not nothing, and it was somebody.

Stephanie: Tell us, we can help you.

Olivia: I DON'T NEED HELP!!!

Stephanie: Olivia-

Olivia: I'm not stupid… I know your just using me to get to Elliot.

I ran out and right into Elliot, knocking all of his books all over the hallway.

* * *

References:

Ms. Bird- My English teacher, Ms. L

Mr. Seymour- My History teacher, Mr. M. He's balding.

Stephanie Opal- me

Franchesca Di'Gormio – My friend Sam

Wynona Smucker – My friend Jes S.

Hope you like it!! Reviews Please!!! Thanks lovies: )


	2. 3 little words

**Ms. Bird's Hell**

_I don't own any recognizable characters; I do own the one's you don't recognize._

**Ms. Bird's Hell**

**o.0.o Elliot's POV o.0.o**

I was walking to my Algebra 1 class. Period 4/5 and my head was in the clouds. I was thinking of her.

Fin: El….. Man…. DUDE!!!

He hit me and I shook my head to get out of my trance.

Elliot: Dude… what was that for?

I rubbed my arm…. Fin could hit.

Fin: I've been calling you for like 5 minutes. Do you want to hit the DQ after school today?

Elliot: Uh, yeah sure…. I'll see you then man.

Fin: Ok… hey…. Take care of yourself man.

With that I was in the clouds again. Thinking of her again, then all of the sudden I got bumped from my daydream… literally.

Elliot: Hey Watch—

Olivia: Oh my God…I am so sorry.

I felt giddy inside. It was her… Olivia Benson, the girl of my dreams.

Elliot: Don't worry about it Olivia.

She laughed. God I love her laugh.

Olivia: You know my name?

Elliot: I sure hope so… I cherish the ground you walk on… not in a stalker-ish way or anything. Just, I've always liked you… I've been your secret admirer since like I don't know 4th grade.

Olivia: Well I think that's sweet.

Elliot: You look nice Olivia.

She was in a skirt and a camisole. She looked down at her bruised arms, which I had never noticed.

Olivia: You're just saying that.

Elliot: No… I really mean it.

I put my hand on one and she winced.

Elliot: Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.

Olivia: It's ok.

She rubbed her arms, and me being the cool cat I am, I got curious.

Elliot: So… who did that to you? Your Boyfriend?

She smiled sadly.

Olivia: No… I don't have a boyfriend, I never have.

I secretly rejoiced. She was single. But I was still determined to figure out who did this to her.

Elliot: Was it your dad?

Olivia: I don't know my dad.

Elliot: I'm sorry. So, who was it?

She just started crying. She fell into me and I caught her. I sat down and she just cried into my lap. I rubbed her back. I whispered to her.

Elliot: I love you Olivia.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I forgot to inform you… they're only freshman. That's why they're in Algebra 1. They're not stupid. Would I make them stupid? Of Course not, and this is following my schedule at my school. We have double periods. We have 1, 2, and 3, are 45 minutes, but 4,6,8, and 10 are lunch periods and which double periods you have depends on your lunch period. The double periods are 4/5, 5/6, 6/7, 7/8, 8/9, and 9/10. Just a little FYI incase you were wondering…. PM me with any other questions. Now… REVIEWS PLEASE! 


End file.
